The Life Of
by Hiromi Not To Shabby
Summary: The Tale Of How Uzumaki Naruto And Uchiha Sasuke And How The Came To Be And Be Together. Yaoi, Eventual SasuNaru.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Another New One, I Just Can't Seem To Stop The Ideas Lately And It's Driving Me Nuts Because I Can't Continue Other Stories Until I Had This Typed Up -.-"**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**_

_**Author: Hiromi**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, Eventual Relationship & Sexual Scenes Between Two Males**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, MinaKush, KakaIru, KibaHina, KyuIta And Others**_

_**Summary: The Life Of Uzumaki Naruto And Uchiha Sasuke, How They Came To Be And How They Came Together.**_

_**Title: The Life Of.**_

"Minato! Feet off the table! Goodness, you'd think I was married to an animal." The fiery red head, Uzumaki Kushina sighed. She focused her glaring blue eyes onto the object of her happiness and headaches. She had married her blond, tanned, blue eyes hubby, Namikaze Minato three years previous. They had fallen in love during high school and had been sweethearts ever since. Her mother had been less than accepting when she brought home Minato for the first time. Surprised to say Tsunade had tried to punch a hole in both their skulls, it had gotten even worse when she noticed the rings adorning each of their left hand ring fingers.

_"Married?" She had yelled, flabbergasted. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend never mind a husband!"_

Kushina laughed at the memory. She had escaped with being grounded, Minato however hadn't been so lucky. She remembered how her mother had grabbed him by the ear and literally thrown him off the front porch where he proceeded to land on his face. Kushina had to listen to his constant bitching over his bruised ear and black eye as she nursed him back to health.

Eventually though, Tsunade wavered and welcomed Minato as a member of the family, he still got the odd beating from her mother every now and again though, just to keep him in line. Whether it be from Tsunade or Kushina, he still learns a painful lesson. Kushina had gotten her brute strength from her mother after all, although you wouldn't know it from her appearance. Her slim, Five foot three frame was hardly intimidating.

"Honey, it's only your mother that's visiting, calm down...Infact...Scratch that, you better get your ass moving and get this place cleaned up." Minato snorted in giggles. He raised his arms in defense as a fluffy duster was aimed at his head. He scanned the room, it was spotless, just like it always was. He signed and shook his head, his spiky blond hair bouncing with the movements. "What do you want me to dust with...This?" He asked with an amused look shot towards his wife, holding the pink duster in hand.

"Everything." Kushina answered shortly and proclaimed that she had a bathroom that she had yet to scrub. Minato watched her retreating form and smiled. It had taken him long and weary to catch the attention of Uzumaki Kushina and it was time that he wouldn't have spent any other way.

_"Yo, Kushina! How about a date?" Minato asked the girl of his affection._

_"How about no?" His affection had answered._

_He wouldn't give up._

Minato laughed. True enough, he hadn't given up and he won the heart of the most beautiful girl in town. Now, years on from their first date, they were married and living in their own two bedroom house in the suburbs of Tokyo. Life was good and it was only going to get better.

His father had been elated to find out that he had a wife, especially a wife with a mother that herself looked young and fit enough to be in her late twenties, with a bosom that Jiraiya had only dreamed of burying his head in plus the fact that Tsunade's were one hundred percent natural had Minato's father, patting his back and throwing him a beer in celebration. Trying to sweet talk Kushina into giving him her mother's number had Jiraiya nursing his own wounds much like Minato himself at the hands of the busty blond.

He sighed with a smile at the fond memories. Looking around the room he swiped the duster over the wooden coffee table which was the closest thing he could reach without having to move from his current standing place.

"Honey! I'm done dusting!" He yelled with a grin. She didn't have to know that he hadn't actually dusted anything, unless you count the clear line you could now see on the coffee table...Maybe he should at least finish the table off so it didn't look so glaringly obvious that he had done a half assed job.

"If I find out you're lying Namikaze Minato I can assure that the couch will be a safe haven for you for atleast a month." Kushina warned as she entered the livingroom. She looked around the room, her eyes squinting, trying to find evidence to use against her husband. "Hm, I suppose I'll it's fine, to your standard of cleaning anyway."

_Ding Dong_

Kushina's eyes flew open, her mother couldn't be here already!

"Minato answer the door! Be polite! Take her coat and for the love of God, don't tell any of your jokes, please, they suck, they really do. Now go!" She gave a quick peck to his lips before shoving him in direction of the front door. Minato nodded, barely understanding a word of his wife's rushed instructions, he gave her ass a friendly tap as she turned to go and remove her apron and rubber gloves. He was rewarded with a _friendly _slap to his chiseled jaw.

He opened the front door, nursing his now reddened cheek. Tsunade stood on the other side, arms crossed over her chest, her foot tapping impatiently.

"Took you long enough boy." She said as she pushed him aside and made her way inside. Minato sighed, in all the years he had been with her daughter, Tsunade had never called him by his name, it was always 'boy' this and 'boy' that. Minato grumbled under his breath as he closed the door, turning to face the guest of his house he put on a smile and spoke politely.

"Tsunade, how nice to see you, please, let me take your coat." He offered, he was graciously turned down as Tsunade removed her own coat and placed it on the rack. "Kushina should be through in a minute. Just make yourself at home." Minato informed as he left to find out just exactly where his wife was. His search lead him to the kitchen. Kushina was frantically placing tea and biscuits on a tray, fiddling around with the setting so it was presented properly, her mother's visits always made her nervous, this one more so than others.

"It's fine 'Shi." Minato smiled, hoping the pet name for her would maybe calm a few of her obvious nerves. Kushina sighed and ran her hands through her long red hair.

"I'm just scared, I mean, what will she say? What if she's outraged and...And...-" Minato silenced her with a kiss.

"Everything will be fine, I promise." He smiled and placed a loving kiss on her forehead. "Now I'd get those biscuits out to her before she starts chewing on the coffee table." He laughed. Kushina hit him in the arm but smiled along with him. She lifted the tray, Minato opening the door for her as her hands were full.

The tray was placed on the immaculate coffee table in front of Tsunade who sat in Minato's favourite spot on the couch. Kushina and Minato stood at the opposite side of the table, Minato's strong arms wrapped around Kushina's waist.

"Mother?" Kushina said timidly. Tsunade's looked up from the tea she was drinking with narrowed eyes.

"Yes?" Tsunade said sharply, she didn't like that boy one bit.

"I..._We_have something that we want to tell you." Kushina paused. "...I'm pregnant."

The proud look in her daughter's eyes and the adoration in the boy's even had Tsunade smilin behind her cup.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Another Chapter So Soon, I'm On A Roll xD**_

_**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto**_

_**Author: Hiromi**_

_**Warnings: Swearing, Eventual Relationship & Sexual Scenes Between Two Males**_

_**Pairings: SasuNaru, MinaKush, KakaIru, KibaHina, KyuIta And Others**_

_**Summary: The Life Of Uzumaki Naruto And Uchiha Sasuke, How They Came To Be And How They Came Together.**_

_**Title: The Life Of.**_

"Ahhhhhhhhh~! I can't do this!"

"Yes you can, just keep pushing and breathing."

"Shove your pushing and breathing! It fucking hurts!"

"Breath~ Hee, hee, hoo, hoo, just like that."

"I swear if you ever come near me with _baby making _tendencies again, I'll castrate you Uchiha Fugaku!"

...

"That's just the gas and air talking dear." Fugaku said to his wife, his lovely Mikoto wouldn't really castrate him...He hoped.

"She isn't on gas and air, it was far too late to give her any." One of the attending nurses informed him.

All hope was lost for Uchiha Fuaku and his testicles.

"One last push ! That's it! Breath in and give me a nice bug push! You're doing great! Come on! That's it." The room fell silent save for Mikoto's heavy breathing and the hustle around the newly born child. Fugaku watched, his heart beating loudly and quickly as he watched the nurses wrap the small child in blankets and hand the little bundle to his wife. Her breathing still heavy, her forehead covered in sweat and her hair an absolute mess (trust me, she wouldn't have left the house without making sure her hair was looking good) she still managed to smile at the newest addition to her family.

"Isn't he gorgeous Fu?" Mikoto panted as she outstretched her tired arms and passed the baby to her husband. Fugaku took a gentle hold of his new born son. His smile was smaller than his wife's but it was filled with pride and joy just the same.

"Yeah...He really is. What should we call him?" He asked, not taking his eyes off his pale, black haired son. "I like Sasuke." He said. Mokito smiled, her eyes closing of the own accord, she was exhausted, six hours of labour, damn right she was going to sleep.

"Sasuke sounds nice." She yawned as she turned her head, her eyes closed she feel asleep for some well deserved rest.

"You like that name? Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Fugaku cooed to Sasuke.

"Waaaahhhhhh~!"

"Nurse!"

~Time skip~

"What is _that?_" Uchiha Itachi, eldest son of Mikoto and Fugaku, sneered. He didn't like the look of that _thing _in his mother's arms. "I'm pretty sure I didn't ask for this. Take it away." He glared, crossing his arms over his chest. Why would his mother and father bring him one of these? His birthday was a while away and Christmas was even further. Tch, he knew it, his mother and father had completely lost the plot.

"It's not a toy Itachi, he's your little brother, Sasuke." Mikoto sighed, she hoped Itachi would have taken it a little better, maybe even smiled perhaps. Itachi was always so stoic. "I'm not putting him back after the trouble I went through getting him here." She said, making sure to shot a look towards Fugaku, oh, he knew _exactly _what she meant.

"...Where did he come from?" Itachi asked suddenly, he normally wasn't very quizative, the little seven year old thought he was pretty smart, which indeed he was.

"Uhmm...Suppose we should get this over with." Fugaku sighed, he hoped he had a few more years before he was telling his son about where babies come from.

"Waaaahhhh~!" Sasuke cried.

"Oh! That's my que to leave." Mikoto grinned, thank goodness she had Sasuke as an excuse to get away from that particular conversation. She left for the kitchen to prepare Sasuke a bottle.

"Okay Itachi, why don't you take a seat?" Fugaku suggested. Itachi was having none of it and continued to stand.

"Could you hurry up? I have math homework to finish."

"Well when a mummy and daddy love eachother they...Uhmmm...Come together-"

"Ha!" He heard Mikoto laugh from the kitchen. "Only one of us huh Fu?" She giggled. He caught onto the innuendo and glared in the direction of the kitchen.

"Anyway, as I was saying, when they come together-Not a word woman!- They-"

Mikoto had been feeding Sasuke his bottle, the little tyke was guzzling it down like it was the last food substance on earth. She was still giggling quietly about the conversation she could hear going on in the livingroom.

_Thump_

Mikoto blinked, what was that sound? She put Sasuke's bottle down and burped her little one before going to the livingroom to see what that thump was. When she entered she was greeted by a strange sight, Itachi, it seemed had fainted when the conversation had gotten...Raunchy? Fugaku was kneeling next to his son, fanning him with his hand.

"I told him to sit down." He said with a huff. It looked as though Itachi was coming back to his senses.

When his vision cleared he saw his father hanging over him with a 'I told you to sit down' look, although how he knew that it was _that _look and not just another one of his dad's weird faces, he didn't know. His mother stood to the left of him with Sasuke in her arms...Now he remembered!

"Back off, you guys are filthy! How...How could you do something like that? Ugh! Disgusting! Revolting! If you think I'm ever doing that with a girl you can think again mister...And mother!" Itachi scampered to his feet and high tailed it away from his creepy parents, straight to the safe haven of his bedroom where the comfort of maths welcomed him.

Back downstairs, the Uchiha couple and Sasuke were still in the same place, looking to where Itachi had just legged it from.

"...Went better than I expected." Mikoto said.

"Only one of us _coming _eh?" Fugaku sneered. Mikoto eyes widened but she smirked back at him.

"Yup and you can't chase me or yell at me because you'll upset Sasuke." She smiled, always great to have a child as a scape goat. Maybe she wouldn't castrate her husband after all, she could use the 'I have a baby' excuse for years!


	3. UPDATE

**_IF YOU FOLLOW THIS STORY OR ANY OF MY OTHERS THEN PLEASE LOOK FOR THE PROFILE - KAZAN FUNKA - I WILL BE MOVING ALL OF MY STORIES THERE! THIS IS A MAJOR OVERHAUL AND YOU ARE ALL WELCOME! DROP ME A MESSAGE IF YOU LIKE! I HAVEN'T SPOKE TO MOST OF YOU IN A WHILE, I MISS YOU GUYS! REMEMBER, I'LL ONLY REPLY FROM THE PROFILE;_**

**_KAZAN FUNKA_**


End file.
